Movie Night
by cantdrownmydemons22
Summary: Movie night at the West house. Fluff-sh! Slash. Oliver/Barry


**Hey! so uhm...its my first time posting anything on this site. Sorry if it sucks. English is not my first language . The story contains slash.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope . The show(s) belongs to it/their respective creator(s)**

Joe sat staring at the tv from his spot on the armchair. On the screen the macho guy was locked in a heated battle with the head antagonist. Tearing his eyes away from the screen, he glanced at his kids. (Yes he knows they're grown adults, but to him they'll always be the little kids who asked him to leave the hall light on at night) Currently his "kids" were both cuddled up to their significant others.

All four of them somehow fit on the Wests' couch. Eddie was on the far left corner of the couch with Iris cuddled comfortably on his right side. His arm was around her waist and her head was pillowed on his chest. Joe's lips twitched upward at the corners at seeing his daughter asleep. Eddie wasn't far behind his girlfriend with his eyes drooping slightly every now and then. Next the detective glanced at his son who was sat next to Iris. Barry was sitting cross-legged on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in his lap. His attention was focused completely on the screen. His jaw would drop slightly whenever the actor on screen did something amazing. Amusement filled Joe. Barry always amazed him. The kid practically saw his mom get murdered right in front of him and then his dad got arrested for her murder. No matter how much Barry cried and pleaded his dad's innocence, no one believed him. (Guilt bloomed in Joe's chest at the thought) His point was that he knew kids, arrested people, who went through something almost like what Barry did (minus the metahuman part). They were people who let the anger and hurt take over and it turned them bitter, hateful even. But not Barry. Barry was a happy, energetic kid and even know in his adulthood he still is. Instead of turning to substance abuse or crime, the kid worked hard and joined the Police Department as a CSI. Joe was proud of Barry and always will be.

Joe finally glanced at the last occupant on the couch. The Starling citizen was fast asleep. His arms were crossed over his chest and his cheek was resting on Barry's shoulder. Joe was not surprised seeing Oliver asleep. When the young man arrived earlier for movie night he had dark bags under his eyes. Joe assumed it was from patrolling Starling City at night as 'Arrow'. Joe finally settled his attention back on the movie.

Later, when the movie credits finally rolled, Joe stretched his stiff limbs. Standing up he saw Eddie do the same. Eddie glanced at his still sleeping girlfriend. It seemed that Eddie moving did not wake her in the slightest. Joe invited Eddie and Iris to stay. Iris' old room was still here after all and the couple sleeping over was a common occurrence. Eddie smiled gratefully and picked Iris up bridal style. Iris mumbled something incoherently, but other than that she did not wake. With a final 'goodnight' Eddie went upstairs. That only left Barry and Oliver. Barry nudged Oliver lightly with his elbow. Oliver eyes fluttered open and looked around the room as if trying to remember where he was.

"The movie ended. You fell asleep." Barry said, softly. Oliver sighed and leaned his head on the back of the couch.

"M'not asleep." the vigilante muttered,but his body seemed to betray him and was already succumbing to sleep. Barry rolled his eyes fondly at his boyfriend. Barry nudged him again and this time Oliver seemed to be a little more alert. Oliver got to his feet, trying to cover a yawn.

"M'I should prob'ly go." Oliver mumbled ,tongue still heavy with sleep. 'He must have seriously been working hard these last couple of days for him to be this tired' Joe thought and felt slightly bad for the guy. Before Oliver could move Joe stopped him; "You could stay here for the night. I'm sure Barry won't mind."

Joe's words seemed to surprise both Oliver and Barry.

"I'm not going to let you fall asleep on your motorcycle and have you kill yourself." Joe explained. Barry beamed at him. Oliver thanked him before following Barry up the stairs.

"Don't forget the rules, Barry! The door stays open!" Joe called before they both completely disappeared up the stairs. He heard Barry's groan and Oliver's chuckle. Joe settled back on the couch and switched the tv to some weird late night talk show.

Joe switched off the tv after the talk show host bid everyone goodnight. He rubbed at his eyes deciding to head to bed. After checking that every door was locked and all the lights were off downstairs he made his way upstairs. Walking past Iris' bedroom door he softly pushed the door open and peaked his head inside. He smiled at seeing his daughter's head on Eddie's chest and her arm draped over his stomach. Eddies arm in return was curled protectively around her waist. Joe backed away quietly and walked across the hall to Barry's room. Once again he quietly opened the door wider and peaked his head inside. Barry was on his side and Oliver was behind him. Oliver's chest was pressed to Barry's back. He was about to walk out when he heard a strange sound coming from said vigilante. Looking back at Oliver Joe noticed the man's face was scrunched up, almost like he was in pain. Joe felt his concern grow as Oliver seemed to tense up and continued to grimace in pain. The man looked like he was having a pretty bad nightmare.

"Nche.." Oliver whined. That seemed to stir Barry slightly from his sleep. Barry didn't notice Joe at the door and moved his hand, which was above the covers, in search for something. Barry found Oliver's hand and tugged it across his own waist. He brought their intertwined hands to his chest and went back to sleep. Joe was surprised to see Oliver's body relax almost instantly. The billionaire nuzzled his face in the back of Barry's neck and let out an audible sigh. Joe smiled slightly at the adorable scene and backed out.

At first he was not all that thrilled at Barry dating the billionaire. He heard all the rumors about Oliver Queen (mind you he did not listen to gossip. Iris might have mentioned a few things of Oliver in passing once). He knew the man's playboy reputation and was afraid Barry will get hurt. The kid has been through enough and Joe was afraid that Oliver might just shatter the kids heart completely. But as weeks passed ,after Barry introduced Oliver as his boyfriend, Joe felt himself accepting Oliver. The man seemed to make Barry happy and he always tried his best to keep Barry smiling. And after seeing that little moment between the two, Joe knew Oliver needed Barry. Barry seemed to be one of the few people to get the vigilante to relax.

Joe shook his head and tried to still his thoughts. It was way to late to be thinking that much. After a few moments of contemplation Joe left the hall light on and went to his own room for some much needed sleep.


End file.
